


Exception au code Jedi

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-wan essaye de contenir les écarts au code Jedi de son maître, stressant à chaque fois que celui-ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il y a cependant un interdit brisé pour lequel il ne lui oppose plus de résistance.





	Exception au code Jedi

Qui-Gon était connu pour être le jedi le plus anti-conformiste de l'ordre. Il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un perde son calme quand il devait faire face au conseil. Au moins son padawan ne semblait pas suivre ses traces et tentait au contraire de contenir les écarts de son maître - trop souvent en vain, c'est le maître qui décide après tout. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Obi-Wan Kenobi de continuer à faire remarquer à son maître quand ses décisions allaient à l'encontre du code jedi et de tenter de le dissuader. Le conseil était heureux que le padawan ne prenne que le meilleur de l'enseignement de son maître, et garde son intégrité entière. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Car si Obi-Wan restait fidèle à la plupart des règles du code jedi, il y avait un interdit brisé pour lequel il n'opposait plus de résistance à chaque fois qu'il prenait l'envie à son maître de réitérer le crime. Et parfois Obi-Wan se prenait malgré lui à initier le sacrilège. La tentation était trop forte. Comment résister à quelque chose qui ne faisait de mal à personne et faisait tant de bien ? D'autant qu'à ces moments, les barrières de l'impassible et intimidant Qui-Gon s'effaçaient, laissant voir à quel point il aimait son padawan. Et Obi-Wan ne pouvait nier qu'il était avide de cette affection, même si auparavant il n'avait jamais cherché à en obtenir plus que de discrètes manifestations pudiques.

Quand il était un jeune padawan, il cherchait juste l'approbation de son maître. Que celui-ci soit fier de ses actions et de ses progrès. Une tape sur l'épaule, une caresse dans les cheveux, un léger sourire satisfait... cela suffisait à son bonheur. Et il adorait quand son maître prenait le temps de refaire lui-même la natte de son padawan. C'était un moment presque intime, paternel, comme quand Qui-Gon prenait soin de lui quand il était malade. Mais il avait grandit et il passait maintenant plus de temps à tancer son maître sur ses idées non-conventionnelles qu'à le regarder avec adoration. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Même s'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se chamailler, la relation entre le maître et le padawan était toujours emprunte de respect et de confiance, et d'une complicité certaine. Mais Obi-Wan n'avait pas imaginé qu'il deviendrait le complice assumé d'une trahison majeure au code. Tout comme il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'après avoir traversé sans trop de tentations les années houleuses où les hormones vous chahutaient, il aurait un retour de flammes la vingtaine passée. Avoir dissipé toutes ses frustrations dans la Force au lieu de s'en occuper discrètement à l'époque avait-il été le bon choix, si c'était pour se voir tout renvoyer à présent qu'il se croyait inébranlable ? Il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point l'affection qu'il avait pour son maître s'était muée en un attachement profond. Et il avait suffit d'une étincelle pour que cela devienne une passion honteuse - d'un point de vue jedi.

Il s'agissait d'une mission banale. Et qui ne s'était pas avérée trop difficile. Mais ils avaient dû se battre au milieu de marais et supporter quelques plongées dans les eaux stagnantes. Une fois les malfrats remis à la justice locale, on leur avait offert la jouissance d'une chambre d'hôtel pour qu'ils puissent se laver et se reposer. Tous deux pressés de se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable de l'eau croupie sur leur peau, ils s'étaient sans trop y penser déshabillés de concert pour partager l'unique douche. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Obi-Wan n'avait pu rester de marbre en contemplant le corps à nu de son maître. La curiosité face à la musculature apparente se mua vite en fascination pour le jeu des muscles sous la peau. L'envie de toucher sortit Obi-Wan de sa transe et ses joues se mirent à rougir. À quoi pensait-il ?

Gêné, il détourna le regard alors qu'il acceptait le pommeau de touche que lui tendait son maître. Et lui tourna complètement le dos de manière à ne plus voir la moindre partie du corps de Qui-Gon alors qu'il s'aspergeait. Il resta dans cette position alors qu'il se lavait, mais il fallut ensuite qu'il récupère le pommeau de douche que Qui-Gon avait repris. Et pour ça il fallait qu'il se tourne pour le saisir ou le demander à son maître qui s'attendrait à ce qu'il tende la main en lui faisant face. Essayant de mettre en place une figure impassible - il était moins doué que Qui-Gon à ce petit jeu - il pivota finalement. Pour se retrouver face au spectacle de son maître aux trois-quart de face, le corps luisant de mousse alors qu'il finissait tout juste de se rincer les cheveux. Il était rare que ceux du haut soient détachés et Obi-Wan fut fasciné de les voir retomber sur les côtés du visage, soudain moins familier, alors que l'homme entreprenait d'ôter le savon du reste de son corps à l'aide de la douchette et du plat de sa main.

Obi-Wan déglutit lorsque les doigts s'enroulèrent nonchalamment autour du pénis, essuyant la mousse d'une caresse légère qui fit néanmoins se redresser légèrement le membre, avant d'aller s'occuper des bourses. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Obi-Wan savait qu'il ne devrait pas fixer quelqu'un ainsi, encore moins son maître. Lorsque les mains abandonnèrent leur ouvrage, il cligna des yeux et se détourna brusquement, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de soleil sur les joues tellement elles le chauffaient. Et il aurait cru avoir couru un marathon vu le rythme auquel son cœur semblait s'être emballé. Avant de manquer de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand la voix étrangement suave de Qui-Gon s'éleva.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main pour te rincer, mon jeune padawan ?

L'incongruité de la proposition et de la situation achevèrent de perturber le jeune padawan qui se retrouva incapable de dire - ou même penser - quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu trop tendu. Je vais arranger ça.

Obi-Wan sursauta alors que son maître posait les mains sur ses épaules. Son corps se décrispa cependant petit à petit alors que les mains fermes et caleuses massaient agréablement les muscles noués au niveau de ses clavicules, avant d'aller s'attaquer à ceux de son dos. L'atmosphère devenait moins... étrange. Ou du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla jusqu'à ce que les bras de Qui-Gon vinrent l'enserrer pour caresser ses abdos - qu'il rentra par réflexe mais cela ne sembla pas dissuader l'exploration manuelle. Le padawan laissa échapper un hoquet alors que son maître s'était collé à son dos dans le même mouvement. Le contact de leurs corps mouillés, avec la fine pellicule de savon qui recouvrait encore Obi-Wan, était une sensation inconnue, aussi douce qu'effrayante, mais qui ne pouvait être ignorée. Pas plus que le souffle qui lui caressait maintenant une oreille alors qu'il lui semblait sentir la courte barbe de Qui-Gon lui frôler l'épaule. Quand bien même son maître ne l'aurait pas ceinturé, Obi-Wan était incapable de faire un geste.

Les questions qui tourbillonnaient sans pouvoir s'ordonner pour passer ses lèvres, moururent bientôt alors que les diverses sensations saturaient ses sens. Il n'avait même pas conscience de gémir doucement alors que son cou se faisait mordiller, lécher et dévorer de baisers, que des mains taquinaient ses tétons et qu'une barre de chair glissait langoureusement contre le creux de ses fesses. Il s'aperçut que sa verge s'était tendue uniquement quand son maître s'en saisie pour le masturber. Le plaisir doubla d'intensité et Obi-Wan sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'il ne savait plus s'il voulait échapper à la stimulation trop forte, ou au contraire que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il sursauta quand un doigt savonneux s'immisça en lui, mais bien vite la sensation se fondit au milieu de toutes les autres et il ne protesta pas. Le deuxième doigt n'obtint pas plus d'objection, ainsi que le troisième, mais il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif lorsque son pénis se retrouva soudainement abandonné alors que les doigts se retiraient. Il se sentit vide au point qu'il laissa échapper une supplique.

\- Maître...

\- Oui mon padawan ?

\- S'il vous plait...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Obi-Wan était bien en peine de savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement. Il voulait que son maître reprenne ses attentions, qu'il lui donne plus... il voulait sentir son maître au plus près de lui. Mais il était incapable de mettre ça en mots et laissa échapper la seule chose évidente.

\- ...vous.

\- Alors je vais te donner ce que tu désires.

Une main vint se poser sur sa hanche et il sentit à nouveau quelque chose se glisser entre ses fesses. Quelque chose d'imposant. Il hoqueta quand son anneau de chair s'ouvrit pour accueillir l'intrus. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire face à la réalisation de ce qui était à présent _en lui_ , qu'une main revint s'occuper de son érection délaissée. Les va-et-vients lents et coordonnés lui permirent de s'habituer sans douleur, l'inconfort s'effaçant rapidement alors que le plaisir revenait en force. La sensation étrange du pénis qui coulissait en lui passa d'écartelante à agréable, avant de devenir désirable au point qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de venir à sa rencontre, s'empalant sans plus de retenue. Ses jambes manquèrent de lâcher alors que les pénétrations se firent plus rapides et qu'une nouvelle source de plaisir sembla se faire heurter à chacune d'elle.

Le lien entre maître et padawan était à présent pleinement ouvert, et Obi-Wan ressentait autant le plaisir de son maître que le sien. En même temps, à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait près d'atteindre un nouveau sommet, son maître ralentissait et calmait ses attentions, le faisant gémir de frustration. Il comprenait à peine les promesses murmurées de Qui-Gon sur la prolongation de leur bien-être, mais les sentiments brûlants de son maître à son égard lui réchauffaient agréablement le cœur. Finalement le maître Jedi décida que son padawan ne tiendrait plus longtemps - que ce soit sur ses jambes ou pour le reste - et entreprit d'attaquer tous ses points sensibles avec vigueur et maîtrise, les emmenant tous deux sur la cime du plaisir. Obi-Wan sentit soudain son monde exploser alors qu'une jouissance presque insoutenable l'emportait. Il ne se rendit pas compte lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

Quand Obi-Wan se réveilla, il était toujours nu mais sec et propre, serré contre la peau douce et chaude de son maître qui dormait en le tenant dans ses bras. Le padawan ressentait un tel sentiment de bien-être et de protection qu'il lui fallut un moment pour vraiment réaliser la situation. **ILS AVAIENT BRISE UN INTERDIT DU CODE !** Bon ce n'était pas une première avec Qui-Gon, mais il s'agissait d'un interdit **majeur** ! L'attachement était proscrit. Un jedi ne devait s'attacher à rien, aucun objet, aucune personne... le bancal de cette idée lui apparut soudainement. Avoir des amis était déjà un attachement et on n'avait jamais obligé les initiés à garder leurs distances les uns avec les autres - quoique qu'on encourageait une certaine retenue. Et que dire de la relation maître-padawan ? Et surtout du lien qui se formait entre les deux ? Cela faisait partie de l'enseignement jedi.

Obi-Wan avait l'impression d'avoir franchit une limite et que sa relation avec son maître était allée trop loin. Mais le fait qu'il éprouve à présent du désir et un amour plus charnel ne voulait pas dire qu'il tenait plus qu'avant à son maître. Même s'il n'y avait jamais pensé consciemment, Qui-Gon était la personne la plus importante pour lui et il l'aimait profondément. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris comme padawan, l'homme avait été un mentor, une figure paternelle, avant de devenir un ami. Et maintenant la complicité et l'amour qui les liaient avait pris une forme différente. Et Obi-Wan sentit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas défaire ce qui s'était noué. Refermer la boîte et ignorer son contenu. Fermer son cœur à son maître, bloquer leur lien...

L'idée-même lui serrait le cœur et il se serra davantage contre la poitrine de Qui-Gon. Celle-ci s'agita soudain et les bras qui le tenaient glissèrent doucement contre son dos. Obi-Wan frissonna et releva la tête pour voir les paupières de Qui-Gon s'ouvrir. Il déglutit, anxieux de faire face à son maître, à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lui reprocher son infidélité au code était devenu un rôle habituel et quasi-automatique mais...

\- Bonjour, mon précieux padawan.

Face à l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de son maître, Obi-Wan ressentit un bonheur indicible et se retrouva muet. Alors que Qui-Gon s'avançait pour l'embrasser tendrement, son padawan fut incapable d'objecter et de rappeler le code jedi à son maître. "Ici et maintenant, suis ce que te dit ton cœur et ce que la Force te souffle". Telle était la maxime préférée de Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan la suivit, laissant ses mains venir entourer le cou de son maître pour le rapprocher et approfondir le baiser. Le conseil n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
